Second Battle of Teth
Purple Squad were called to Teth when Jabba the Hutt and Rotta the Hutt were both kidnapped by Count Dooku and dark acolyte Asajj Ventress. When Purple Squad landed Gree snuck aboard a LAAT/I and landed with the group. Wolffe and Rex were fighting droids when they asked where Gree was he said he was behind them and said "There are too many of them" before being shot by a droid, Gree stumbled backward and managed to grip on the the edge of the cliff before letting go and hitting the ground and dying.. Costin Jr. and his ARF troopers Lide, Scar, Daylight and Hax were landing their LAAT/i when they lost there way to the monk monastary. General Obi-Wan Kenobi was talking to Costin Jr. and telling him that he was a klick away, he sent an LAAT/i to go and get him. Obi-Wan and the 212th along with Wolffe and Quinn were shooting droids and destroying magna guards when they were down in the dungoen trying to find the huttlet and his father. Obi-Wan sensed that Waxer broke through the first wave of CIS blockaide ships and vulture droids. During when Wolffe was picking up Gree's body he placed it in to the landed LAAT/i. ARC-3636 "Wolffe" was promoted to ARC Commander and ARC-27-5555 "Fives to Admiral. When things heated up D.V pointed out that there was incoming droids and General Kenobii force pushed all of them out of the way. Waxer,Box and Costin Jr and General Kenobii found both Jabba and Rotta and transported them to the venator attack cruiser beofre Count Dooku appeared. Waxer and Dooku had a brief lightsaber battle before he sucummed to force lightning and was knocked out cold before he woke and and was force lightninged again and was knocked unco, Waxer was later put on to a medicarrier and taken back to the cruiser for treatment. Box who jumped in front of the force lightning to save his father, Box was stabbed by the count and then later beheaded by him. Boil landed last because the last wave of CIS ships were only small ones, he dragged Box and Gree onto the cruiser before the ground started shaking, this was because Dooku had placed explosives at the bottom of the temple and one of his droids stepped on it. Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi helped on the mission because he knew Teth really well. Kenobi force lifted all the members of purple spuad before the temple exploded and destroyed everything. The battle hit ARC-8448 "Costin Jr." hard because he lost his Father at Maridun and his twin sister and now his son Box at Teth, Purple Squad comforted Jr and told him everything would be ok. Purple Squad successfully completed there mission to rescue Jabba the Hutt and his son Rotta from Dooku. Dooku told purple squad that Ventress was a tratior to the sith and was not his apprentice any more and Savage and Maul were busy somewhere else. Diamond came late and missed the entire battle saying that he was busy somewhere else.Boil was also distraught that he lost his fellow admiral ARC-1004 "Gree" down on the surface leaving him and Waxer who was also aboard his ship at the time breaking through the line of CIS ships, before ARC-8223 "Waxer" landed Gree's cruiser and joined with the 212th and Kenobi and then a short while after that Boil landed after Box died.from the fight he and Dooku had. Boil felt the ground shake and told the men "Hurry this place is gonna blow! We gotta get outta here!!" listening to there admiral Purple Squad was force-lifted by Kenobi onto the cruiser and Waxer as well. As soon as they got into the air the monastary exploded and Waxer watched the explosion saying "That was a good ship down there pity it got blown up". After the mission Boil ponded if he was doing the right thing doing missions that were too dangerous for normal republic troopers would tremble at. He finally gave up these tears and went to his quarters to sleep. But what they didn't know is that Costin Jr, was secretly keeping Gree alive with the darkside of the force.